Professional house painters and the like in the building construction and/or maintenance fields, spend a great deal of their time on ladders, scaffolds or other elevated places in order to reach the upper levels of the structure being painted. While some such ladders and scaffolds may have shelves or the like for the placement of painter's supplies, many ladders (particularly extension ladders) do not. Even in the case of scaffolding, the supplies (paint, brushes, scrapers, rags, etc.) will be placed at foot level, which necessitates a great deal of bending and lost time for the painter as he/she trades off one tool for another. Invariably, a painter finds some areas of loose paint or debris which must be scraped, brushed, or dusted away while involved in the painting process, even if such preparatory work was undertaken earlier. If the tools for such work are on the ground or otherwise inconveniently located, further time is lost gathering the proper tools and then retrieving the paint can and brush to continue painting.
The need arises for a utility belt for painters, which belt is capable of carrying not only a can of paint, but also such articles and tools as scrapers, wire brushes or the like, rags, etc., as well as a caulking gun for touchup work as needed during painting. The belt should be easily adjustable for differently sized persons, as well as different sizes of paint cans, and should be adaptable to either left or right handed use by a painter.